NYU Up-Close & Personal Ep. 1
by nyugurl
Summary: The Beginning


Hi guys! This is Nyugurl2000 and I'm finally posting one of my very own  
  
fanfics please read and review my story because if you don't like it I won't  
  
write anymore. I'm out. 1 love.  
  
I've Started a new New York Undercover its called NYU Up-Close and Personal.  
  
Instead of having more cop stuff than personal stuff my stories are mostly  
  
about the personal lives of the NYU characters. Sometimes there is the cop  
  
stuff when it ties into the story. So I hope you enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: I own no original characters that appeared on New York  
  
Undercover  
  
NYU Up-Close and Personal Episode 1: Is this Real?  
  
Prologue: Its 2001 which is three years since Eddie died. Even though Nina  
  
said that she couldn't handle a relationship with JC she has decided that  
  
she is ready to date JC. Melissa is living with her and attends Woodbridge  
  
with G. She is 13 and will be 14 soon and G is 15. Melissa and G get along  
  
but G feels it is his duty to watch over Melissa at school. Melissa can't  
  
stand it so they fight a lot, but deep down they love each other. Nina and  
  
JC have been dating for about 6 months so there relationship is getting  
  
serious. Guys don't get mad because all stories pay off in the end.  
  
  
  
Scene 1 at the Williams residence the front door opens and G and Melissa  
  
enter the apartment.  
  
G: (he is yelling) Dad we're here  
  
Melissa: Yea and we brought breakfast  
  
Cut to G and Melissa opening the door to JC's room. JC and Nina are in the  
  
bed.  
  
G: (G groans) Not again  
  
Melissa: (Melissa is stunned) Uhhh.... anyone want a bagel?  
  
JC and Nina: Get out!  
  
Melissa and Nina are in the car  
  
Nina: we should talk about this  
  
Melissa: you know we really don't have to because frankly I could have went  
  
my whole life without seeing that.  
  
Nina: so you're not upset are you?  
  
Melissa: well I knew you were like dating and all that but it's just a little  
  
weird that you're sleeping with G's dad.  
  
Nina: Melissa!  
  
Melissa: It's fine with me but I don't think G likes it.  
  
Nina: why not?  
  
Melissa: he won't say but I think it has something to do with Eddie  
  
Nina: well how do you feel about it  
  
Melissa: well I saw Eddie like once so I don't know him but if I did I think  
  
I would be a little uncomfortable. (She sees Nina getting a little  
  
disappointed) look Mom if you like somebody I say go for it. I mean you  
  
can' t keep punishing yourself for something your not responsible for. You  
  
can date hundreds of guys but if JC is the one then your never going to be  
  
completely happy with any of those guys. G likes you and he'll get over it.  
  
I'll talk to him I promise mom.  
  
You deserve to be happy okay.  
  
Nina: (smiling) how'd did you get so smart.  
  
Melissa: You I guess.  
  
Scene 2: at Natalies Nina and JC are at a table and Alicia Key's Fallin is  
  
playing.  
  
JC: Whats wrong?  
  
Nina: does G hate me?  
  
JC: (he laughs a little) why would you say that?  
  
Nina: because Melissa says he is uncomfortable and I don' t want him to  
  
dislike me  
  
JC: No he likes you maybe a little too much  
  
Nina: (smiling) you worried I'll leave you for your cute 15 year old son?  
  
Well you shouldn't because it runs in the family.  
  
JC: so I'm cute know huh?  
  
Nina: and sexy  
  
JC: that's what I want to here, you want to get out of here  
  
Nina: yea but I shouldn't leave Melissa and her friend alone for too long I  
  
promised I'd take them shopping.  
  
JC: (he grins) that's fine this won't take long.  
  
Nina: (smiling) what did you have in mine?  
  
JC: you'll have to come and see.  
  
Switch to the entrance of Natalie's Eddie is standing there watching Nina  
  
and JC leave. He leaves quickly so they won't see him. He gets in his car  
  
and watches JC open the car door for Nina. JC and Nina pull off. Eddie pulls  
  
out his cell phone and begins to dial.  
  
Eddie: yea is this Julie  
  
Julie: what's wrong?  
  
Eddie: Whats up with JC and my wife  
  
Julie: look your just imaging things they've gotten close over the years  
  
they're partners and best friends just chill.  
  
Eddie: are you sure  
  
Julie: she wouldn't do that to you.  
  
Eddie: did you send the two packages  
  
Julie: yea they should get them today  
  
Eddie: good I'm sick of living like this I'll never do this again nothing is  
  
more important than Nina and our love.  
  
Scene 3 at the Moreno residence Melissa and a girl who is mixed with black  
  
and Hispanic are watching television. Nina is in the Kitchen she opens the  
  
fridge and get bottled water out. She is about to open it when she  
  
notices a manila envelope on the table. She opens it and start to scan the  
  
letter and things inside. Nina walks into the living room where Melissa is.  
  
Nina: When did this come  
  
Melissa: today  
  
Nina: are you sure  
  
Melissa: yea  
  
Nina grabs her coat  
  
Melissa: wait Mom you promised to take me and Carlyn shopping.  
  
Nina: I know but this is really important  
  
Melissa: yea and so is spending time with me  
  
Nina: (she hands Melissa card) take my credit card and take a cab not the  
  
subway and be back by nine  
  
Melissa: are you serious  
  
Nina: yes Melissa I'm trusting you don't blow it  
  
Melissa: Okay (Nina goes to leave) wait mom is everything okay you look  
  
nervous and kinda scared  
  
Nina: yea sweetie I'm fine  
  
Melissa: okay see ya  
  
Nina: bye (Nina leaves)  
  
Carlyn: your Mom is so cool Melissa  
  
Melissa: yea I know but something's wrong  
  
Carlyn: how do you know  
  
Melissa: cause she never calls me sweetie  
  
Carlyn: well if you follow her you'll get grounded  
  
Melissa: I know but it's worth it  
  
Carlyn: look lets go out first and if she not her when we call we will go  
  
and find her it may be nothing  
  
Melissa: yea your right lets go. Besides when will I ever get her credit  
  
card again.  
  
Scene 4: at the 4th precinct two car pull up at the same time JC gets out of  
  
one and Nina gets out of the other.  
  
Nina: did you get one of these (Nina holds up a manila folder)  
  
JC: yea this shit isn't funny  
  
Nina: you think its a joke?  
  
JC: It has to be because this is impossible.  
  
Nina: come on.  
  
Cut to Nina and JC in Cooper's office.  
  
Cooper: well its been awhile detectives.  
  
Nina: Hi Lu.  
  
JC: Do you have any idea of what's going on.  
  
Cooper: Well I did get a phone call with someone disguising their voice.  
  
Whoever it was said to wait for further details. Now I got permission from  
  
Barker to have you on this case I thought it would be wrong not to but if  
  
this is too much just tell me.  
  
JC: No because if Eddie is alive I wanna know and if someone is playing a  
  
joke I want to nail there asses to the wall.  
  
Cooper: I guess it left up to you Nina. Are you game?  
  
Nina: hell yea  
  
JC: alright lets do this  
  
Scene5: at a department store Melissa and Carlyn are looking at some clothes  
  
Melissa: I wonder if my mom will let me have a sleepover  
  
Carlyn: that would be really cool. So I saw you talking to Chase McDaniel  
  
after school  
  
Melissa: so  
  
Carlyn: so he is like the cutest boy in school  
  
Melissa: whatever we just decided that we were going to play basketball  
  
together on Saturday  
  
Carlyn: You mean at the two on two tournament  
  
Melissa: Uh huh it has to be a girl boy team.  
  
Carlyn: cool but who is G going to play with  
  
Melissa: well I think Marinee wants to play with him and we don't have to do  
  
everything together.  
  
Carlyn: but he is like your big brother he's not going to let you play with  
  
Chase  
  
Melissa: Screw him I playing with Chase on Saturday  
  
Eddie is watching Melissa in the store and begins and is talking on the  
  
phone  
  
Eddie: do you think she will know who I am  
  
Julie: no she saw you when she got kidnapped and most kids block out bad  
  
memories. Just pretend to bump into her and say hi  
  
Eddie: okay  
  
Melissa and Carlyn are about to walk out of the store when Eddie bumps into  
  
Melissa and she drops her bag.  
  
Eddie: (Eddie picks the bag up) Sorry  
  
Melissa: (she is taking the bags from him) Oh thats okay (she stands up  
  
and looks at him Melissa closes her eyes and flashes back to seeing Eddie in  
  
the warehouse where she was hidden) Oh my God!  
  
Carlyn: what's wrong Melissa  
  
Eddie: (he touches her shoulder) are you okay  
  
Melissa: get the hell off of me come on Carlyn (Melissa pulls Carlyn's arm  
  
and they begin to run off)  
  
Cut to the street outside the store  
  
Carlyn: Melissa you didn't have to curse at the man why did you freak out  
  
back there is something wrong?  
  
Melissa: (as if she just came out of a daze) I'm fine I just need to get  
  
away from here and I need to get home to check something.  
  
Carlyn: what do you need to check  
  
Melissa: I need a picture of Eddie  
  
Carlyn: huh isn't that your mom's husband  
  
Melissa: yea I can't remember but I think that was him  
  
Carlyn: M think about what your saying you told me he blew up in a  
  
Melissa: Car I know but I swear I just saw him (Melissa is almost in tears)  
  
Carlyn: (seeing that she is getting upset) Okay Melissa look if he is Eddie  
  
or someone pretended to be him then someone is up to no good we shouldn't go  
  
back home we should find your mom.  
  
Melissa: your right (Melissa pulls out her cell phone and begins to dial )  
  
Nina: hello  
  
Melissa: Mom  
  
Nina: Melissa what's wrong  
  
Melissa: Mom something weird is going on because I swear I just saw Eddie  
  
and I'm really scared  
  
Nina: are you serious?  
  
Melissa: this is crazy  
  
Nina: Okay where are you  
  
Melissa: I'm in front of the Gap  
  
Nina: thats close to JC's house and G should be there  
  
Melissa: Okay I'm on my way  
  
Nina: Melissa I'll meet you but it will take awhile because I'm on the other  
  
side of town  
  
Melissa: I'm cool I can handle this  
  
Nina: alright be careful I love you  
  
Melissa: Me too bye  
  
Carlyn: What did she say  
  
Melissa: It's not what she said its what she didn't say. She wasn't surprised  
  
which something's going on.  
  
Scene 6:at the Williams residence Melissa is sitting on the couch beside  
  
Carlyn and G is standing.  
  
G: you know you probably didn't see him  
  
Melissa: I know what I saw  
  
G: your crazy I went to his funeral  
  
Melissa: Oh and just because you went to his funeral you know right? Tell me  
  
G did you see his body?  
  
G: you know they wouldn't show that stuff  
  
Melissa: well then shut up I'm sick of you always telling me what to do and  
  
what to think  
  
Carlyn: Okay both of you just calm down lets just wait till Nina and JC get  
  
here  
  
Melissa and G are looking each other dead in the eye and there is a knock at  
  
the door  
  
Melissa: that can't be my mom or your dad because they have a key  
  
G: look both of you should go in the back and pretend like your not here  
  
Melissa: no way Carlyn can go in the back but I won't leave you  
  
Carlyn: well if Melissa is staying so am I  
  
G: fine (someone knocks again G look through the peep hole) I don't believe  
  
it..... its him..... its Eddie  
  
Melissa: let him in  
  
G: are you crazy he could hurt us and you don't know if thats really him  
  
Melissa: G I'm not afraid of him  
  
G: Melissa just because you just got you black belt doesn't mean your  
  
invicible  
  
Melissa: I can handle it let him in  
  
G: my father is going to kill me for this ( he opens the door Eddie walks  
  
in)  
  
Eddie: you guys don't be afraid I won't hurt you  
  
Melissa: thats too bad because I plan to hurt you  
  
Eddie: look I didn't mean too scare you in the store and I understand if  
  
your mad  
  
Melissa: I don't care about that but do you have any idea what you've done  
  
to my mother  
  
and since your being so understanding please understand why I plan too kill  
  
you.  
  
Carlyn: Melissa calm down you don't know what he is capable of  
  
Eddie: I'm not going to hurt anyone and Melissa I love your Mother with all  
  
my heart  
  
Melissa: I don't doubt that but you are going to break her heart all over  
  
again I see her when she looks at your pictures she looks like she has so  
  
many great memories inside but she is still hurt because she had to live  
  
without you and Eddie if you look in her eyes you'll see the hurt too. She's  
  
finally moving on so excuse me for not wanting you to bring all that pain  
  
back.  
  
Nina and JC walk in  
  
Nina: Melissa are you - Oh my God (she is looking at Eddie)  
  
JC: Yo Ed what the hell is this man  
  
Nina: (almost in tears) I don't need this Carlyn I should take you home  
  
Melissa lets go  
  
Eddie: Nina wait can we talk  
  
Nina: you should have thought about that before you decided to play whatever  
  
game it is that your playing.  
  
Eddie: I didn't have a choice  
  
Nina: (Nina is looking straight in Eddie's eyes) There's always a choice.  
  
Melissa, lets go  
  
Melissa: Wait Mom maybe you should stay and talk  
  
Nina: I said lets go and I mean it now come on  
  
Melissa: But I just thought  
  
Nina:( Nina looks angry) Well you thought wrong now I'm not going to argue  
  
with  
  
Melissa looks at Eddie and walks out with Carlyn and Nina  
  
Scene 7 at Woodbridge Melissa is on the basketball court with Carlyn and  
  
some other friends  
  
Eddie walks up.  
  
Eddie: Melissa can I talk to you for a minute  
  
Melissa begins to walk towards Eddie  
  
Carlyn: (she grabs Melissa) are your crazy your Mom said not to talk to him  
  
Melissa: Carlyn its cool what she doesn't know won't hurt her (Melissa walks  
  
over to Eddie)  
  
Eddie: hey  
  
Melissa: Carlyn Mom is picking us up and she'll flip if she sees you and I  
  
know she'll tell my mom.  
  
Eddie: well do you have to go home with Carlyn. I could take you  
  
Melissa: Why?  
  
Eddie: because I think we should talk  
  
Melissa: hold on ( Melissa runs over to Carlyn and says something to her and  
  
walks back)  
  
I told her I was riding with G so lets go on the other side of the school.  
  
Eddie: I got a better idea why don't you pretend to walk around the school  
  
and meet me at the next block  
  
Melissa: Okay cool  
  
Scene 8 at a diner Melissa has a drink in front of her and Eddie is sitting  
  
across from her.  
  
Eddie: Are you sure you don't want a hamburger or something?  
  
Melissa: I'm sure, I thought we came here to talk not to eat  
  
Eddie: your right  
  
Melissa: So you gonna talk or what?  
  
Eddie: before your mom got there you were dead set on doing bodily harm to  
  
me. What changed your mine.  
  
Melissa: Well for one my mom looked at you with those ice cold eyes that she  
  
gets when shes pissed. And anyone who gets that look deserves mercy.  
  
Eddie: I don't think you should say pissed  
  
Melissa: And I don't think you should play dead now you gonna let me finish?  
  
Eddie: go ahead  
  
Melissa: and then I got to thinking for whatever reason you did what you did  
  
it must have been hard not being able to see the women you wanted to spend  
  
the rest of your life with.  
  
Eddie: you thought this up in a matter of 30 seconds  
  
Melissa: basically  
  
Eddie:( he laughs and then Melissa laughs) its good to see you can actually  
  
laugh.  
  
Melissa: I'm not as mean as you think I am. I'm just protecting her  
  
Eddie: Yea I know  
  
Melissa ( she looks at Eddie thoughtfully and smiles) I'm glad you  
  
understand  
  
Eddie: so what do I do we both know she doesn't want to talk to me.  
  
Melissa: don't take no for an answer be aggressive but not to aggressive  
  
you might get hurt.  
  
Eddie: your probably right.  
  
Melissa: make her talk to you tell your sorry and make her understand that  
  
even though you made a huge mistake you can't change the past.  
  
Eddie: thats good stuff, but what if she is dating someone  
  
Melissa: ( she pauses) Um  
  
Eddie: she is dating someone isn't she?  
  
Melissa: that doesn't matter you were married to her obviously she loved you  
  
a whole lot more than any guy she's dating  
  
Eddie: I guess your right  
  
Melissa: ( looking at her watch) I should go its getting late and if my mom  
  
finds out she'll be piss-- I mean mad (Eddie smiles)  
  
Eddie: you want me to drive you  
  
Melissa: Its not dark yet I can go alone besides I don't want to risk my mom  
  
seeing you.  
  
Eddie: thanks Melissa  
  
Melissa: it was nothing besides I didn't do it for you I want my mom to be  
  
happy cause she's really important to me  
  
Eddie: and I bet she feels the same about you too  
  
Melissa: Yea but I think your at the top of her list now don't let your  
  
chance slip away ( she smiles and walks away)  
  
Eddie smiles to hm self and runs his hands through his hair and watches  
  
Melissa leave.  
  
Scene 9: At the Moreno residence the front door opens and Melissa enters she  
  
begins to walk in to the living room , but sees Nina sittng in there looking  
  
a little upset so she turns and walks to her room  
  
Nina: hold it  
  
cut to Melissa rolling her eyes and walking back to were Nina is  
  
Melissa ( trying to smile) What's wrong?  
  
Nina: Don't play that game with me where were you  
  
Melissa: With G  
  
Nina: that's funny because I just talk to G and he is on his way to his  
  
mother's house  
  
Melissa: Oh  
  
Nina: you might want to make a note to yourself that when you lie you  
  
should check with the other person before saying your with them  
  
Melissa: (Melissa sighs and speaks sacastically) Okay Mom I'll be sure to  
  
write that down in my handy dandy notebook.  
  
Nina: What the hell is wrong with you I have always trusted you if you  
  
wanted to go somewhere with your friends then all you had to do was ask.  
  
Melissa: I know I just didn't think you'd understand  
  
Nina: Melissa I use to sneak out and do stupid stuff because my parents were  
  
strict and I felt like they didn't understand me,I don't want you to feel  
  
that way.  
  
Melissa: I don't  
  
Nina: well then what is  
  
Melissa: your always comparing me to you I'm not the same person you don't  
  
even listen to what I have to say you think you treat me like an adult but  
  
that's only when its convient for you.( Melissa begins to walk away but then  
  
looks at Nina who's eyes are glassy )  
  
Melissa: ( in a softer tone) I just don't want to tell you ever little  
  
detail of my life because half the time its not even important.  
  
Nina: fine, but what happened are you upset about something ( Melissa looks  
  
away) Please talk to me.  
  
Melissa:(she sighs) Look the other day when we were at JC' house you treated  
  
me like I was two. You've always talked to me about stuff and now your  
  
pretending nothing happened like it was all a dream. I don't expect you to  
  
talk about everything that goes on because your my mom, but this affects me  
  
too. And I gotta tell you this sucks. ( Nina laughs)  
  
Nina: I know but I just don't know what to say right now or muchless what to  
  
do. I mean I'm I supposed to pretend that I'm still married to him or what?  
  
Melissa: I guess it is kind of weird ( she pauses and begins to speak really  
  
fast) What I'm about to say I know I'm gonna regret because all probably end  
  
up grounded but I'll feel really bad if I don't so her goes: Eddie can to my  
  
school today  
  
Nina: What!?  
  
Melissa: That's not all I meet him at a diner and we talked(Nina is not  
  
saying anything but she looks angry) Mom please say something  
  
Nina: (calmly) Melissa I really don't think I should talk to you now because  
  
I don't know what I might say. I think you should go to bed.  
  
Melissa:( she looks a little afraid) Mom-  
  
Nina: (Nina is yelling)Go! (Melissa leaves)  
  
Scene: 9  
  
At the Moreno residence. There is a knock at the Door. Cut to Nina opening  
  
the door. On the other side is Eddie.  
  
Nina: I can't believe you have the audacity to show up here after  
  
practically kidnapping my kid.  
  
Eddie: Look I'm sorry. I just felt like you were shutting me out and I  
  
couldn't take it. I have been living like this for three years.  
  
Nina: Lets get one thing straight you chose to leave. So this is all you  
  
don't try to put it on me.  
  
Eddie: I'm not blaming you. I made a mistake people make mistakes.  
  
Nina: Yea your right and some you don't forgive. Do you have any idea what  
  
the first 6 months of my life where like when you were so called dead?  
  
Eddie: Nina...  
  
Nina: No let me finish. Eddie I couldn't eat, sleep, hell I couldn't even  
  
sleep. I wanted to die. Living meet nothing to me. I felt so alone.  
  
Eddie: What changed it?  
  
Nina: Melissa and then my mom and JC where there.  
  
Eddie: I don't what to say I didn't know you be in so much pain  
  
Nina: Eddie you were the only one I wanted to be with. The love of my  
  
life. And now all I can think is I must have done something wrong to make  
  
you leave me. Because I would have done anything to wake up next to you  
  
everyday.  
  
Eddie: Nina we can have all that again just trust me let me be there for  
  
you.  
  
Nina: I can't I just want this to go away( tears are falling) I just want  
  
my life to be back to like it was a week ago.  
  
Eddie: If you can look me in my eyes and tell me that you don't love me I'll  
  
go away. If you can tell me that there is nothing there then this will all  
  
be over in an instance. I leave and you can go on with your life. Just say  
  
the word.  
  
Nina: (crying) you know I can't  
  
Eddie: (he touches Nina's cheek and wipes some of her tears away.) God I  
  
love you  
  
Nina: I love you too. ( Eddie leans in to kiss Nina but she stops him)  
  
wait. You have to go slow okay. I don't know if I'm ready for this.  
  
Eddie: Anything you want I only want you to be happy. I don't want you to  
  
feel pressured. Just tell me if ...  
  
Nina: Eddie, shut up and kiss me.  
  
Eddie looks at Nina and takes her hands. They kiss . Cut to Melissa spying  
  
on them and smiling to herself.  
  
Fade to black.  
  
On the next NYU Up-Close and Personal: Nina has to find a way to tell J.C.  
  
About her and Eddie. But while she is spending so much time trying to tell  
  
him will Eddie find out there past relationship on his own or will J.C. tell  
  
him out of spite. Look out for the next episode. 


End file.
